


Olivia

by Drivysb



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drivysb/pseuds/Drivysb
Summary: Olivia can't sleep. She wants to fly...
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Olivia

Despite being just a one-year-old child, Olivia was sure that it was not very common for those who told the story to sleep before the one who heard it being told. But there was Uncle Hunter in the rocking chair, with the tale book resting on his belly, his arms falling to the sides of the chair, snoring loudly and with his mouth open.

She was already getting mad at the sound of his loud snoring. Even if she was sleepy, she wouldn't be able to with that noise. So she stood over her cot, figuring out a way to escape from there.

Fortunately, she was quite clever and with some caution (and that luck that seems to be inherent to every naughty child), she climbed the cot rails until she managed to get to the other side and finally reach the ground. From there she went to the corridor of the SHIELD underground base.

Before that, however, she stood for a moment, pondering whether she should walk - she was getting good at it, at least that's what her mother said - or crawl. In the second way, she would go faster, but decided to walk with her slow, wobbly steps, leaning on the walls. Dad and Mum would be proud, as she had completed a year a few weeks ago, and in the confused minds of the adults it seemed right for children to walk at that age.

Eager to reach her destination, but realizing how long the corridors were ( _they didn't seem that long when I was in mum's arms_ , she thought) Olivia chose to crawl.

She moved quickly down the corridor until she met a huge pair of sneakers. Gradually, she looked up until she saw the owner of the shoes. He looked tough, his arms crossed in front of his body and his face hardened. He looked down, straight at her.

"What's up, little lady?"

_Oh, come on! Little lady? Just because he's several feet tall, he thinks he has the right to talk to me like that?_

He seemed frightening. Olivia thought he was certainly the one who chased away the bad guys her father talked about from time to time. She threw her head completely back in order to face him. She immediately remembered the story of the giant and the little ant that Uncle Hunter had told. That is, before he fell asleep and she never got to know the end of the story...

After a long moment staring at her, a brief smile appeared on Mack's face, softening her rigid features.

"Sweetie, you can't just walk around... That is, crawling around the base alone. Where's Hunter and why isn't he taking care of you while your parents work?" he asked, leaning over to pick Olivia up from the ground and take her in his arms.

Okay. Uncle Mack didn't look that scary up close with that cheerful smile. She raised a hand to touch his face and babbled something incomprehensible. Mack laughed loudly and Olivia realized she liked that sound.

"Well, let's take you to the FitzSimmons' lab. Do you want to see dad and mom?"

She nodded her head, agreeing. She tried to repeat the weird but nice word 'FitzSimmons' that she knew referred to her parents and was part of her own name, but she couldn't. To Mack's ears, it sounded like _'_ _fitmos'_ and he didn't avoid a resounding laugh that made Olivia tremble.

"No, little lady. It' s almost that...You'll learn."

Her parents were wearing lab coats and extremely focused on whatever they were doing. She still didn't understand why, but she liked to see them like that, especially in the lab.

"I found this little creature crawling along the corridors."

Fitz was the first to lift up the head and realize it was his daughter in Mack's arms.

"Oh! How did she get out of her cot? Who took her out?" Jemma asked, concerned, getting rid of her latex gloves and walking hurriedly towards Mack to take her daughter in her arms.

"I think the question should be... How did she escape from her cot?" Fitz corrected; unable to avoid a funny smile.

"Ugh, Fitz! How would she escape without Hunter noticing? He was telling her a bedtime story, remember?"

"Where's Hunter?" Fitz asked.

Olivia made the sleeping gesture with her hands.

"See? Here's the answer."

Jemma shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"When you smile like that at her wrong attitudes, she believes that you are approving her behavior and she will do it again," the biochemist reprimanded her husband.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Mack cleared his throat and gave them some kind of excuse to escape from the lab. He didn't like to get in the middle of the couple's arguments, especially when it involved the subject of their daughter's upbringing. That was a matter that only concerned the two of them.

"You like to spoil her. While I want to discipline her."

"Hey, that's far from true. I discipline her, too," Fitz replied, offended.

An incomprehensible sound came from Olivia's throat. But they both knew she was complaining. It was her way of scolding them every time they would start arguing. Jemma stared at their daughter in her arms and gave a defeated sigh.

"All right... Liv, why aren't you sleeping?"

The little girl shrugged.

"Is there something you want?" Fitz asked, getting closer to the girl and touching her hair gently.

She looked at her mother, a little shy. She knew her father wouldn't be against the idea. Her mother, on the other hand...

"Go ahead, my love. What do you want?"

A mischievous smile appeared on her face, so she opened her arms wide. Fitz and Simmons looked at each other.

"You want to fly?" they asked in unison, something typical of them.

Olivia loved how intuitive her parents were. Even though she didn't even know that word.

"Now? It's all your fault, Fitz."

"But you said it was a good idea..."

"I'm starting to regret saying that."

They were both silent for a moment, while Olivia looked at each other with begging eyes. Jemma sighed deeply before speaking again.

"Okay, well... But just a little bit. Then you go to sleep."

Liv clapped to celebrate. Fitz, in turn, tried to hide the smile. It went unnoticed by the little girl, but not by his wife. Jemma rolled her eyes, but preferred not to comment.

*

Fitz couldn't help but feel the joy of watching his daughter smile.

And she smiled a lot and even laughed when she was flying. That is, she was flying with the help of mechanical wings designed and built by her own father.

Unlike the mechanical engineer Jarno Smeets, who tried to fool people around the world with his false story of Human Bird Wings that allowed him to fly like a bird, the wings made by Fitz were true, but not as ambitious as those created by Smeets were supposed to be. They were designed to be suspended at a reasonably short distance from the ground, only to allow his daughter to fly through the corridors of the base.

It was a personal project totally dedicated to Olivia.

And they were guided by a remote control. So Fitz was right behind his daughter, amused by the loud laughter that came from her throat.

"Watch out, May!" the engineer warned when the little girl flew towards the agent.

Melinda turned her head back abruptly, facing a flying Olivia. She immediately got out of the way so the girl wouldn't collide with her. The specialist crossed her arms in front of her body with a severe countenance.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked in her usual tone; low, serious and incisive.

"Of course! My daughter's safety is my priority" he answered, hurrying to catch up with his little one and leaving May behind.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hunter?" Bobbi asked, walking across the hall, "Oh, Liv... Flying again?" as she spotted the little girl, a broad smile came over her face.

Once again, Olivia made the gesture of sleeping with her hands.

"She means Hunter slept while telling her a story," Fitz explained as he approached the agent.

Bobbi shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know why he came up with this idea of telling bedtime stories to Olivia if he falls asleep when he's still reading the third paragraph. I'm going after him."

Olivia continued her flight for a few more minutes until she met Jemma with her arms crossed at the end of the hall.

"Twenty minutes, Olivia FitzSimmons. It's over."

"Fitmos" she tried again.

"You will learn" Jemma said with a restrained smile, "bedtime!" she added, pulling Olivia from the air into her arms.

The little girl grumbled in her mother's arms, lowering her head, frustrated. Fitz slowly got closer.

"Back to the cot, right?"

Now Olivia was agitated, having a bit of a tantrum and staring at Jemma with a grumpy face.

"Don't look at me like I'm ruining all the fun."

 _I love you, Mommy, but you're ruining all the fun_ , the girl thought to herself.

"If I dress you in your little monkey pajamas, do you promise to sleep?" she asked as her husband took the mechanical wings off the girl's back, as well as the seat belt that supported her.

The little girl seemed to think about it for a moment. Actually, she was evaluating the proposal.

_Daddy loves little monkeys. I love those pajamas._

She nodded, clapping her hands to express her approval.

Jemma couldn't help but smile at her daughter and, with Fitz right behind her, took the little girl up to the bedroom to change her current pajamas for her favorite one.

"There you go!"

When Jemma finished dressing her, she allowed herself an instant of contemplation. Olivia looked extremely lovely in those pajamas. The biochemistry's eyes were sparkling. Lying on her crib, Olivia waved her arms and laughed non-stop.

"Jemma...?" It was Fitz gently tapping his wife's shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Yes!" she answered promptly with a smile, trying to hide her emotion.

"Are you sure? You're tearing up..."

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her tears.

"I, uh... I was just... I was thinking..."

The engineer raised his eyebrows waiting for Jemma to finish her sentence. His wife inhaled deeply before speaking again.

"She has just turned one year and... There are still moments when I think she's just a good dream. The best dream I ever had," her voice sank to a whisper.

Fitz got even closer to his wife, wrapping her in his arms so that she would lean her head against his chest.

"She is our dream. And our reality."

Jemma smiled.

"To think that this reality didn't seem possible until quite recently..."

"Shhh!" he stopped her, preferring her not to mention the past, "memories, happy or painful, are important, but... I'd rather look to the future now."

"You're right," she agreed, then turned to her daughter, who stared at them happily, touching the little monkey's ear above her head with her little fingers.

"I know you don't want to sleep, but Coulson will come soon to tell you a story about Captain America."

"Then you will surely sleep because, despite the hero who stars these stories, they are very boring. Coulson narrates many details."

Jemma couldn't contain a laugh.

"Ugh, Fitz! He has the best of intentions."

"I know that," her husband said as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

Olivia paid attention to that gesture, knowing it meant how much her parents loved each other.

Her smile widened once again. Her parents were in love with each other. And she was in love with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it ;)


End file.
